It's Nice Just To Be Me!
'It's Nice Just To Be Me! '''is the thirty-nine episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. This episode is a semi-remake of the Season 7 episode A New Friend Plot Barney and the kids go to the classroom. To meet somebody new Jorde's first day at the classroom. Jorde meets all the new kids like Derek, Tosha, Min and Luci. The kids show her how to play in the playground. I like to eat some pizza. Jorde's love her classroom. It was! Song List #Barney Theme Song #I Wish There Were School Everyday #Our New School #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Singing With Friends Of Mine #Let's Play Together #Alphabet Song #Hug A Color #Where is Thumbkin? #It's Nice Just to Be Me (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Derek *Tosha *Luci *Min *Jorde *Burke Trivia *This is Jorde's only appearance. *During ''I Love You, Jorde sings the first verse and a picture of jorde, then the others join in to sing the second verse. *Burke, a boy in a wheelchair makes a guest appearance in the beginning of the episode. *When the Barney's say "Hi There Everybody!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "All Mixed Up!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time". *Tosha is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with a jorde picture. *Derek wear the same clothes from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!. And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from A-Camping We Will Go!. And a long hair. *Luci wear the same clothes from Hop To It!. And a hair-style. *Min wear the same shirt from Going Places!. and blue jeans. And a pony tail. *Jorde wear the same white shirt and red pants. And a hair-style. *Burke wear the same clothes from You've Got To Be You!. And a short hair. *The Season 1 Barney doll is the same from "I Just Love Bugs!". *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Help Mother Goose!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "When I Grow Up...". *In the Spanish-dubbed episode, "Hug a Color" is removed. Jorde sings I love you Transcript *Derek: Jorde. I'm so glad to have a friend like Jorde. *Jorde: Yes! *Tosha: It's nice to be me just Jorde. *Jorde: Yup! I'm little too! *Barney: That's not true. No matter how loves (music stars for I Love You) them very much. *(Jorde hugs Barney) *Barney: Thanks Jorde. *Jorde: You're very welcome. (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. *Barney & Kids: With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney: Let's all holdhands! *Barney & Kids: I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation